


Small Comforts

by implicated2



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Gingerbread Lattes, mentions of twincest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicated2/pseuds/implicated2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wren is mad at Cath for reading twincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. My (very mixed) thoughts on Fangirl are posted on Dreamwidth [here](http://implicated2.dreamwidth.org/19366.html). 
> 
> Written for the "create a fanwork" challenge for the 2014 [Snowflake Challenge](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/).

“Wren's mad at me,” Cath told Levi, by way of explanation.

“Then I'm mad at Wren,” Levi declared solemnly. He set the latte she'd refused on the floor by Reagan's bed. The room was running out of available surfaces. “What happened?”

“It's about fanfiction,” Cath answered glumly. She crossed her arms over her chest, bracing for Levi to laugh, but he only looked at her curiously.

“Your sister is mad at you for writing fanfiction?”

“She's mad at me for reading it.” Cath explained about Meggy and Marigold Spark, the ginger-headed witch sisters in the the year above Simon's, how there was this whole subgenre where people shipped them. It was pathetic and embarrassing how much lately, Cath felt comforted by reading about Meggy and Marigold declaring their undying love for each other. “Wren thinks it's creepy,” she told Levi.

“Oh.” Levi frowned. “Is it?”

That made Cath laugh. “I don't know,” she said. “Wren reads Simon/Serpentine.”

“The math professor?”

“Numerology,” Cath corrected automatically. She glanced at the latte on the floor. The smell of gingerbread syrup was starting to waft invitingly in her direction.

“Can you tell her it's not creepy?” Levi asked. “It's not like you think of Wren that way.” He frowned again, then looked away from her. “Right?”

Obviously, Cath was supposed to say that she didn't. But that wouldn't be entirely true. Cath had some sort of private Rule 34 of the brain that guaranteed that whatever she didn't want to imagine, she'd catch little thought-glimpses of anyway. Didn't everyone? Wasn't that how thinking worked? “I don't think that's the point,” Cath said finally.

Levi tilted his head. He looked cute when he was confused. Cath caught herself noticing and wrinkled her nose. “The point is, I don't think you can get mad at someone for what they read. Or what they think about.”

“Does that mean you can't get mad at Wren for being mad at you?”

“You're the one who's mad at Wren,” Cath pointed out. “I'm just tired of fighting with her.” She hugged her arms tighter around her chest. Was she going to cry in front of Levi? About fanfiction? Cath looked at the ground. Why did she always have to be the one who cried?

“Latte?” Levi offered again.

This time, Cath reached her arms out for the cup. “Okay,” she said, and she felt herself relax just a little as Levi crossed the room and placed it in her hands.


End file.
